Mchavi
|xp = 40000}} This crazy zebra shaman is the boss of Ministry of Image. Background Mchavi is a brainwashed shaman, blindly believing that the Legion is perfect and obeying every order from its leader, Caesarius. She mentions she was waiting for Littlepip, supposedly knowing when she'll show up. She plans to use her heart for some kind of evil project. Behaviour To say Mchavi is a difficult opponent would be a great understatement. This is due to the strategy that she uses. Instead of attacking you directly, she mostly runs and/or teleports around, occasionally becoming a shadow while being immune to damage, and constantly summoning various enemies that'll attack you instead. She doesn't cause damage on contact, and will often turn back and flee if she's about to face you directly. She also casts many debilitating debuffs, marked by a purple ritual circle before activating. This combination ensures that you're constantly busy fighting normal enemies under the effect of debuffs and don't have time to shoot the lone zebra running around. Mchavi can also heal herself - that's why she appears to have so much HP. Occasionally Mchavi will stand still before using her only direct attack, a barrage of dark magic projectiles. This attack is inaccurate, giving you a chance to fight back while she's not moving, however care must be taken not to be too close. Arena The arena consists of 3 full width platforms, with some solid parts. Some boxes can be found on the platforms. There are multiple teleports on both sides of the room. Unfortunately, only Mchavi and her minions can use them. Summons Mchavi constantly summons enemies that you know well from your travels through Canterlot ruins: * Canterlot Ghoul * Bloated Ghoul * Canterlot Witch * Swarm of necrosprites Enemies are summoned in groups of three. Their spawn points will be marked by big pink summoning circles few seconds before. Those spawn points don't change. If you don't kill those enemies, they'll remain on screen even when next enemies are spawned. Debuffs The shaman casts various debuffs that make the fight even more unpleasant. See status effects page for details: * Anti-life (only in second phase) * Sacrifice (only in second phase) * Pain connection * Poisoning by Pink Cloud * Shackles * Stupor * Weakness When she casts a debuff, a purple circle will appear where you stand (the same as she uses to summon enemies). Shadow form Mchavi can turn into a shadow. This has the same effect as potion of shadows - she can't be damaged, but can't deal damage either (which doesn't mean enemies she spawned can't). Don't bother attacking her while she's in this state. Second phase Bossfight has two phases. Second one begins when you reduce her life to 0, and she restores all her health (same as in fight with Blood Moon). Her appearance changes - now she's partially transparent and glowing a bit. Her strategy also changes - she summons less enemies and uses 2 new debuffs. Anti-life negates the effects of healing potions. What you have to watch out for, is the Sacrifice debuff. It lasts 10 seconds, and itself doesn't do anything, but when it wears off, you receive damage equal to 50% of your total HP. In many cases this will kill you. Make sure to bring a few potions of purification with you to remove the debuff. Those two debuffs are given in a much more aggressive move, with many purple ritual circles appearing at your location. Tips For general tips for fighting bosses, see Bosses. * For this fight it's crucial to pick an efficient weapon. It needs to have good DPS and fire rate (for defeating swarms of enemies), but is accurate at the same time (for shooting Mchavi as she sprints over the arena). Energy weapons are a good choice, as it will take care of necrosprites and disintegrate ghouls. Melee weapons, magic and explosives will have to pick their weapons more carefully. Firearms however has the most difficulty due to necrosprites being immune to bullets. Magical (mag) special rounds are needed to deal with them. Dragon's Roar (Plasma Minigun) is a perfect choice since it does high amount of damage and is effective on Necrosprites * As mentioned before, a single zebra running around is hard to hit when you're constantly assaulted by Canterlot ghouls and necrosprites. But if you don't kill the normal enemies, Mchavi will spawn more, and you might end up in a situation when 10 clouds of necrosprites are following you and will kill you instantly if you stop running even for a second * Using Distortion Field is recommended, as it slows Mchavi and her ghouls down considerably if you're near, giving more time before their next attack comes, and making Mchavi herself an easier target. * Telekinesis can be used to grab onto Mchavi for a short amount of time, allowing you to deal massive amounts of damage before she can get away. Getting a lock onto her can be tricky, but this can be made easier if she's already being slowed by distortion field. * When you kill all normal enemies and she's running around - now is the chance to deal some damage! You must use every opportunity like that, because you can't really focus on that running maniac when other enemies are damaging you * Recommended loadout is Warlock's Amulet (protects from black magic) and either Moon Armor (for spells) or no armor at all (for Pink Cloud) * If there are many enemies on screen, focus on necrosprites, as they're easly the most dangerous. However, they're also the slowest if you force them to turn. Letting them live as you focus on the Zebra is a risky, but possibly rewarding strategy. * One of the most dangerous (and annoying) debuff is the Shackles - it ties you to a fixed point, and if you just happen to stand in a Pink Cloud, or have some necrosprites following you, well, you'll die very fast. However a quick teleport might save you (but will not remove debuff - you'll just be tied to a different point, near where you teleported to). Remember to use Potion of Purification. * Don't use combat spells, as you'll need the magic to redo your shield every 10 or so seconds * If you use the top platforms, some ghouls might have trouble reaching you * One of her most dangerous attacks is the barrage of purple orbs. It's the only direct attack she uses. While every orb deals massive damage on contact, the attack is not very accurate - if you stand on the opposite side of room she'll probably hit you only once or twice during a single barrage. However, Mchavi will have to stand still to do it, potentially allowing herself to be vulnerable. Use a shield or barrier to protect yourself as you return fire. * Keep an eye out for debuffs during the second phase, as one (Sacrifice) can take 50% of your HP if you don't remove it in time. * Staying near the edges of the room will stop enemies to attack you because they'll be teleported before they can reach you, however it'll make dodging projectiles trickier. * Mchavi's debuff circle predicts where you'll go instead of appearing in your location. A quick double take may cause her to miss, but don't expect to get through the fight dodging all her debuffs. This fight can be very frustrating. It can be depressing when after a 15 minute epic fight on edge of defeat you only manage to reduce 5% of her HP. And even if you do everything right, you'll eventually run out of healing potions and ammo and will be forced to spend caps and do the same thing again. You can seriously consider switching difficulty for this fight alone. You can buy "cards" that change difficulty from Dip Fanken at "Prancing pony". Switch the difficulty to easy or very easy, then revert to your difficulty of preference after the fight. Just don't expect the fight to become trivial - even on easiest difficulty it still requires much effort. Notable loot * Black book, part of The Black Book quest * Necromancer's key - used to unlock doors and containers within the Ministry of Image * Grim Reaper - high level melee weapon (from the gun case in top right corner, unlocked with Necromancer's key) Bugs * A side effect of so many enemies moving and teleporting on screen is that the game may actually lag, making the fight even more difficult - when game responds after few seconds of lag, it's hard to hit anything Notes * Although Mchavi visually appears to be male, Littlepip later refers to her as "she" in a dialogue with Scribe Amaranth * Some enemies might even start to dissapear if the number of enemies on screen becomes too large, however, this might cause the game to lag Gallery ShamanArena.jpg|Boss arena during fight ShamanDebuffBarrage.jpg|Debuff spam during second phase ShamanTransformingSecondPhase2.jpg|Mchavi transforming into second phase ShamanSummoningCircles.jpg|3 enemy summoning circles ShamanShacklesDebuff.jpg|Shackles debuff holds you in place ShamanPurpleOrbs.jpg|Mchavi casting a barrage of purple orbs ShamanProfile.jpg|Mchavi's old profile picture (pre 1.0) Category:Bosses Category:Enemies